dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
Logan Goddhart
Logan Goddhart is a Master of the Dryfe Imperium. He is ranked first in Dryfe's duel rankings. He is also a member of Illegal Frontier. Appearance Logan's avatar has the form of a tall man with flaming red hair. Ray Starling notes that his avatar resembles the main character of a famous RPG. Personality Logan is extremely arrogant, frequently underestimating those he deems as being inferior to him. He also has an extremely short temper, being unable to tolerate anyone demeaning or looking down on him in any way. Logan completely believes that Infinite Dendrogram is only a game, which allows him to justify doing any number of evil deeds to tians. Abilities Job Hell General (魔将軍): A Superior job from the Devil Knight grouping and the General series. The job skills focus on summoning devils and increasing their abilities with buff skills. As a result, the status growth is not high. Unusually, rather than using MP or SP for the summoning, the cost is instead gathered by resources derived from sacrificing items or monsters. *'Corps': A passive skill common to jobs from the General series that greatly increases the number of slots in a party as long as the creatures in the party are the users' minions. At Level 1, the user can have 1,000 people in their party. *'Call Devil Regiments'(コール・デヴィル・レジメンツ): An active skill that summons 100 Soldier Devils for 30 minutes. It requires 6,000 points to be used. Soldier Devils are low-rank monsters with 100 for each stat except HP and LUC which are 300 and 10 respectively. With Logan's Embryo's ultimate skill, it can be multiplied by ten to summon 1,000 Soldier Devils for 300 minutes. All the stats of Soldier Devils are multiplied by ten except LUC, which gives each of them Demi-Dragon-tier stats. *'Conversion Devil Flare'(コンバージョン・デモン・フレア): Sacrifices summoned devils to deal 100 points of damage for each sacrificed unit. It requires 0 points to be used. With his Embryo's ultimate skill, it is multiplied by ten to 1,000 points of damage for each sacrificed unit. *'Boosted Devil Strength'(ブーステッド・デヴィル・ストレングス): Increases the STR of all summoned devils by 20%. It requires MP to be used. The consumption also increases depending on the strength of the summoned devils. With his Embryo's ultimate skill, it is multiplied by ten to 200% increase. *'Boosted Devil Endurance'(ブーステッド・デヴィル・エンデュランス): Increases the END of all summoned devils by 20%. It requires MP to be used. The consumption also increases depending on the strength of the summoned devils. With his Embryo's ultimate skill, it is multiplied by ten to 200% increase. *'Boosted Devil Agility'(ブーステッド・デヴィル・アジリティ): Increases the AGI of all summoned devils by 20%. It requires MP to be used. The consumption also increases depending on the strength of the summoned devils. With his Embryo's ultimate skill, multiplied by ten to 200% increase. *'Call Devil Gigaknight'(コール・デヴィル・ギーガナイト): Summons a legendary class devil 'Gigaknight'. It requires 150,000 consumption points to be used. Normally it would require the sacrifice of an entire city's worth of civilians or a slave with a Superior Job to summon. *'Call Devil Zero Exceed'(コール・デヴィル・ゼロオーバー): It is Hell General's ultimate job skill. Summons a mythical class devil 'Zero Exceed'. It requires the sacrifices of a unique treasure to be used. This would normally mean the sacrifice of a Mythical special reward, so none of the job holders before Logan ever used this skill. Even with his Embryo's ultimate skill, Logan still need an Epic special reward as a sacrifice. Also since the stats aren't in the description, his Embryo can't multiply them by ten. High Alchemist (高位錬金術師): A high rank job from the alchemist grouping. High Puppeteer (高位人形師): A high rank job from the puppeteer grouping. Alchemist(錬金術師): A low rank job focusing on alchemy. *'Mithril Alchemy'(ミスリル錬金): An active skill. It is known as the one of the representative skills of the alchemist grouping. It can transform Silver into an amount of Mithril that is 1/10 of the mass of the amount of Silver used for the skill. The probability of success is equal to the user's DEX multiplied by the skill level divided by 100. By using Straw Into Gold, Rumpelstiltskin, Logan can create an amount of Mithril equal to the amount of Silver he uses with 100% accuracy even at Level 1. Metallurgical Alchemist (冶金錬金術師): A low rank job focusing on the alchemy of metal. Puppeteer (人形師): A low rank job focusing on controlling puppets. Marionetta (傀儡師): A low rank job focusing on controlling marionettes. Summoner(召喚師): A low rank job that focuses on summoning. *'Multiple Simultaneous Summoning'(多重同時召喚): A passive skill that can allow the user to summon the same monster multiple times. Embryo False Finesse Rumpelstiltskin (技巧改竄 ルンペルシュティルツヒェン): A Form VII Type Another Rule Embryo. It gives Logan the ability the ability to alter the numerical descriptions on his job skills. In the case of his Superior Job, Hell General, it allows him to increase the points of the sacrificed items or monsters, increase the number of summoned devils, increase the summoning time, and increase all the seven stats except LUC (HP, MP, SP, STR, END, DEX, AGI). The exception is that it couldn't reduce the summoning cost. *'Straw Into Gold, Rumpelstiltskin'( ): Rumpelstiltskin's always active, passive ultimate skill. It multiply up to ten numerical values on his job skill description by ten. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Masters Category:Superiors Category:Superior Job Holder Category:Wanted Category:Duel Ranker Category:Dryfe Imperium